The Girl Next Door
by DivasChampXAj
Summary: "I think I love her dad" ..."I think I love her too" Randy whispered as he son walked out the room
1. Chapter 1

**Amber here, so um this is NOT my FIRST fan fiction story, but it will the first one I have interest in, I know where the story going , how it's going to work and all so ppllzzz review and um, I was here story, Um...yeah I don't know what I was thinking, I don't blame you guys for not reviewing, it was horrible, but it was my first time, so um yeah, then I went to my page I seen that I a had 2 reviews, and that made my day, I wanted to do more but then again I didn't have any planed so sorry 4 this 2 who reviewed, but thanks. Enjoy!**

Randy Orton - Father of Donavon

Cm Punk- Randy's Best friend

Donavon Orton - son of Randy

Logan Locklear - Donavon's Friends

Diana Torres - Mother of eve

Eve Torres - Daughter of Diana

AJ Lee - Eve's Best Friend

* * *

**Eve's Pov**

Saturday Morning, one of the days I loved the most, no school. Well actually I really didn't have school Friday either, because yesterday I got signed out at 10 o'clock. Went home, to find out that we was moving, my mom got a new job in Beverly Hills, California, we left that same morning and got here got here the next morning, like around 3 in the morning. I was pissed, because I had to leave friends, but then again I was happy because, I get see my Best Friend AJ, she moved about 5 months ago, and since then, we have been video chatting, calling, and texting. Then yesterday, I called her, telling her i was moving and she started screaming, and when I told her where i lived ; the road. she said that she lived a block away from me, and she sent me pic ; it's a road with house's right beside eatchother, on both sides of the road, and had more house down the road. But my opinion, we should have moved when school was out, we only 3 1/2 weeks left of school, but at Beverly hills high, we only had 2 more weeks of school left. But It wasn't up to me.

"Mm" I moaned. I stretched a little before sitting up in my bed, I grabbed my I phone off the charger to see what time, it was 8:00 , got on twitter, instagram, and vine to see what was just happening and all that stuff. I wen to my closet and took out a tank top and some pajama shorts, I put that on because, I still had on my clothes from last night, black ripped skinny jeans, and white plane T, I didn't bother to Change when we got home, i was to tired. I went to the bathroom changed and put on my blue silk robe. that stopped mid thigh, yes, yes it did cover my pajama shorts. I'm 17, I'm old enough. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Hi mom" I said as a got to the bottom of the stairs, she was sitting down, drinking I guess coffee . It was just me and my mom, dad died when I was 5.

"Hey, do me favor : go outside and get the newspaper, it got here bout 10 minutes ago, I was about to get it but eh your down here now" she said. I gave her a look, and went to the front door and the sun hit me. It was a very sunny day, I walked down the steps. I look around but I didn't see the newspaper.

"Um looking for something" I turned around and there was a man standing in his yard, by his mail box looking at me. I walked over to where he was, until I was standing bout a feet away from him.

"yeah, um me- and my mom just moved here and um, yeah she said the mail person just came buy and I don't see the newspaper" I said

"Have you tried checking the mail box" he laughed

"No I haven't, it should be there- I'm Eve Torres" I introduced myself

"Randy, Randy Orton, will you be going to Beverly hills high" he asked

"yep"

"well um maybe you'll see my son, Donavon" he paused "would you to like meet him" I nodded

He walked into his house, then a minute later he came outside with-I guess his son, tall, blue eyes, he looked just like his dad.

"Donavon this is Eve, Eve this my Son Donavon"

"Nice to meet you" I gave a friendly smile

"Dad, why didn't you tell me she was this hot" I blushed at his comment

"So eve where you from" Donavon asked

"Denver, Colorado" I replied

"oh well I look forward to seeing you at bev. High" he pause for a moment" eve, eve...eve-wait a minute your Aj's best friend"

I nodded "Yep that's me"

"She told me so much about you"

I nodded my head once again "well I should get going, I see you guys later" I said I waved bye , I got the newspaper out the mailbox, and began to go back in the house

"What a Hottie" Donavon whispered

"Heard that" I said walking into my house. Once i entered the house i dropped the newspaper on the table and went upstairs. I picked my phoned up off the charger, it was text that said :_ Welcome 2 Beverly hills, get ready be at ur house and 40 min. _

I texted back saying ; thnx n Kay, put my phone down, walked into the bathroom, and got undressed. I got in the shower, 10 minutes later I get out, I wrapped a towel around my now wet body and I wrapped a towel around my now wet hair. I dried my face, applied my make-up and left the bathroom. Entering my closet I looked around for something to wear. 5 minutes I found something simple, but cute ; black shorts, black combo chev crouch Trim tie bub, and a pair of White Crochet with bow met ballet FL. I put that on, I went back into the bathroom, blow-dried my hair, brushed it, comb it, then I started to flat iron. I brushed my hair into a tight ponytail. Leaving the bathroom once again, I grabbed my phone, I looked down at it, I had new text from Aj it says : _Walking to ur house now, be ready._ I put my phone in my pocket sprayed some perfume on me, and walked out of the room closing the door behind.

"Where you going already" my said as she seen me coming downstairs

"Me and Aj are going to Starbucks" I replied

"Oh when she gets here tell her to come in I want to see her" My mom told me "and what took you so long, I seen you talking to somebody outside" she continued

"Oh I was just having a little convo with our neighbors, Donavon, our next door neighbor son, ha said I was hot, I think he likes me , I think I like him too"

"Already" she gave me a look

"yes, already, but before I decide to go out with- if he wants to go out with me, I'm going to get to know him first" I said, then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I yelled, the person open the door slowly, and on kept on opening it until you could see her full body

"Aaaaaaahh, Omg I missed you so much" Aj screamed giving me a hug

"Me too" I said as we let go of each other

"Hey Ms. Diana" Aj greeted my mom , walking over giving her a hug

"Hey AJ how you been doing" said my mom letting Aj go.

"Good, you"

"Fine" she said nodded her head "Well I guess let you girls go, I still have some unpacking to do"

"It was nice seeing you Ms. Diana" Aj said

"You to Aj" after my mom said that we went out the door, and we started walking

"and I hope you don't mind were walking, Starbucks is about 2 blocks away " Aj said

"I don't care" I turned my head and looked at Donavon's house, then back at Aj "you know Donavon Orton" I asked

"Yeah, he's a friend , when I first came to Beverly hills, he helped out and we been friends since then, I goes to his house sometime to play video games, want to go tomorrow"

"Why not"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I slurped some of my Latte before looking up AJ, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's wrong with you"

"What"

"your grinning hard" I told her

"oh, it's just the store has more comic books coming, the one's they have now I already got, I want new ones now"

I just shook my head smiled and took another slurp.

"So what is Beverly hills high like" I asked

"well you have b's, the bitches, you have your da's, the dumb asses you have q's and s's, the quite and shy ones, your p's, s's, b's, which stands for pretty, stuck up bitches, then you have double s's, that's us, you, me, Donavon, and Logan it stands for smart AND sexy"

"you Donavon hang out around school" I asked

"yep at lunch and gym" after she said that everything went silent.

"does Donavon have girlfriend" I asked out of the blue

"no, why"

"it's just, I think I like him, but before you say anything, I will get to know him first"

"good, I don't want you moving to fast, don't you live beside Donavon"

"yeah" I said, I started smiling

"well let's go over there tomorrow, his dad lets me come over, when ever I'm pretty sure he wont mind you, and I'm staying at your house, Tonight, Sunday, I'm going to school with you Monday, Tuesday I'm going to school with you again, and I'm going home that night, you don't mind will you"

"Aj you don't have to ask"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Donavon's Pov**

I went upstairs to my room, only to have my be called to back downstairs.

"What dad"

"Logan's here, and I suggest you whip that pissed off look off your face before it get's slapped off" he responded, going upstairs. I just rolled my eyes.

"what's up" we slapped hands and bumped shoulder

"You know sometimes your dad scares me" Logan said

"He scares you" I gave him a look

"Yeah...the stuff he says"

"That's just tough love" I replied

"well anyways, guess who I seen today"

"Aj"

"Not just Aj, but another hot chick, brunette, green eyes, tan, long legs, she had black on, I seen her and Aj at Starbucks" he told me

"Green eyes, brunette, with long tan legs-your talking about Eve" I paused for a moment "yeah she is hot, but um when are you going to tell Aj you like her"

"I don't know, I get nervous when I'm around, but anyway she was looking sexy today, she had a white shorts on, and a pink crop top"

"Just go out with her already" I told him

"okay, I'll ask her over phone-" he said shaking

"who does that, stupid" I interrupted him

"I'll ask her ...Monday, so what are you planning on doing for this summer, 2 weeks left till summer"

"Me, you, my dad, and Aj, and probably eve, hopefully she's my girlfriend by then, where going to Miami, my dad probably won't care if eve's come "I told him

"wait what makes you think you can get eve so quick" as he said that we both get up, walking towards the front door, I opened it , he was outside, and I was inside holding the door. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Quicker than you get Aj" I slammed the door in his face and walked upstairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Eve's Pov**

Me and Aj left Starbucks, we were at her house now, getting her clothes.

"Here take this, it's super cute" I said, it was a black and white see through colleen shirt.

She grabbed it and put it in her suitcase, and closed her suitcase, she tried zipping it, but it still didn't work. She look at me.

"um could you help me out here" she I asked , I just shrugged and sat in top on the suitcase. She began zipping it.

"Thanks" she said as I got off the suitcase. She sat down and blew a out a sighed.

"What's wrong" I asked

"It's nothing"

"Come A, Bff 's for life, tell eatchother everything"

"...Well, you know that guy, we seen at Starbucks" she paused, I nodded "Well that's guy I been talking about to you, on the phone, that I like"

"that's Logan" :O, that was my reaction. " So this is the guy, the guy you sit with at lunch everyday, the guy that you sometimes see everyday" I said,she nodded "Nobody cares about those 2 things, this is the guy YOU LIKE, the guy you sit with EVERYDAY, but your just in the friend zone, not good" I paused for a moment and sat down and got in her face "so what are you going to do about it" I grinned

"Nothing" she replied standing up

"What-why not"

"Because" she sighed again

"Because What" I looked at waiting for an explanation

"Because I'm geek, he would never fall for a girl like me, a nerd, he just see's me as friend" she sat on her and lied down, and began to sob.

"Aj, he probably does like you back, and he be stupid not to like you"

"your right" she wiped a tear away with the tip of her finger.

"If it makes you feel better, your sexiest nerd I ever seen" I said, she let out a giggle. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Evie"

"Your welcome A, now lets go". We went downstairs, to see Aj's mom, Ms. Peyton, on the phone so, I went over and gave her a hug, and waved bye. Me and Aj walked out the door, and it was pitch dark. We began walking until Aj bumped into someone, knocking her down. I looked up at him, trying to see his face, I could barley see, but I could tell he was nervous, I looked back Aj who was rubbing her head, with her eyes, closed. I turned around to tell the person something, to only see whoever it was, was now gone

**Well that's chapter 1 for you, hope you enjoyed it, and plz leave a review, telling me bout how you feel about the story, and plz no negative reviews, positive plz, chapter 2 will be out soon, probably less than a week...I dnt know, I'm not making any promises, and I'm so happy, I have amazing plans for this story.**

** 5 reviews 4 the Chapter 2. Luv ya, Amber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Randy's Pov **

Sunday came, sooner then I thought. Getting out of bed, I walked downstairs, into the Kitchen. As I fixed me some coffee, I turned my head looking out the kitchen window, it was Eve and Aj skateboarding in the road. Eve turned her head and there it was, that beautiful smile, it was just something about this girl that I liked a lot, and I shouldn't be liking her, there was 2 reasons; she was way younger than me and the other reason was...

"Hey dad" he greeted me. That right there was the reason I couldn't like eve, Donavon.

"Dad"

"yeah" snapping out of thoughts

"What are you staring out" he looked out the window "were you looking at Eve"

"N-" there was a knock on the door, stopping me mid sentence. I walked to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want, you come here everyday, it's about 9 o'clock, IN THE MORINING, do you not have a life" I said getting frustrated. I slammed the door in his face, and walked back into the kitchen and began to drink my coffee.

"Who was That" Donavon asked, and the knocking came back.

"Logan" I told him. He walked over and Opened the door.

"What the hell do you- nah I'm joking" I heard Donavon say. I took a sip of my coffee and went upstairs. Once I got upstairs, I closed the door and decided today I was going to go to the gym . I took out a pair of black and white basketball shorts, and a Jersey T, grabbing the workout clothes, I walked into the bathroom. I get undressed and put my workout clothes on, brush my teeth, moments later, I leave the bathroom. I take out a pair of ankle socks. Putting on my LeBron 10's, I grab my I phone, gym bad, and car keys.

Leaving my room, I closed the door behind. Once I got downstairs, I could see Donavon and Logan talking, I walked out the house. Walked over to my 2013 Chevrolet Silverado. I unlocked the door and got in, I started the car. Looking around, I notice Aj and Eve gone. I pulled out the driveway, and Drove off to gym.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Putting the car in park, I took the key out of the ignition. I enter the building, and that's when I spotted her. Oh My God, as much as I was trying to not to like her, I couldn't, seeing her in nothing but a dark blue sports bra and A pair of black short shorts , wasn't helping. Without taking my eyes off eve, I began to lift weights. About 40 minutes, I stop, I reached for my bag, getting a nice cold bottle of water. I was still looking at eve, that's when she turned and looked, before smirking, I turned away and tried to play it off. Trying to Avoid whatever is about to happen, I started back lifting weights. Moments later I here somebody clear their throat and it fell like they were right beside me, I turn my head and looked up. Eve and Aj were looking down at me. _Oh Shit _I thought.

"Your rip enough, stop" Eve said dryly. I sat up and wiped the sweat off my face, with a towel Aj offered.

"What do you want" I asked looking at Aj

"oh Nothing, just looking" when she said that I turned my attention to Eve.

"What"

"Why were you staring at me" eve asked messing with the cap to her water bottle

"your running a treadmill, sweating, wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts...what do you expect me to do"

"Look, your cute and all, but your just toooo old for me" she replied shaking her head

"Excuse me, I do not like you"

"Oh well that's to bad, I mean we would look so cute together"

"What" I looked at like she was crazy. She crouched down, brought her face close to mine and leaned in, being stupid I leaned in too.

"your to easy" she patted the side of my face and her and Aj walked out. I threw the bottle, half filled with water at the window, pissed the fuck off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Aj's Pov **

After me and eve left the gym, we decided to the ice cream parlor. After we got down with our ice cream, we began walking back to the house.

"What time is it" I asked eve, I didn't feel like getting mines out.

"um 11:28" she put her phone back. We came across my street. I stopped.

"Eve you can go ahead and go to your house, I'm going to head to my house to get some stuff, then I'll be at yours" I told her and she nodded. I turned right and began walking to my house. About 3 minutes later, I finally reached the house. I unlocked the door, I put the keys on the table, I go to the fridge, and took out a bottle of apple juice and closed it. when I closed it I noticed a note attached to the door, I take it off the fridge, and began to read it.

_Aj, _

_I had to go away for about 2 months, I going on a business trip, I already ask Ms. Diana and she's okay with it you staying with eve. I probably be back the first week August r the second. _

_Oh and when you leave lock the door, u should have the spare key, call me and let me know, and I got a key so yeah. Be safe, luv u sweetie. 3 3 3_

After I got done reading it, I folded it up, and put in my back pocket. _Well I guess go pack some more stuff _I thought. I went upstairs, and opened my door. Sitting down on my bed, I take out my I phone and call my mom. After a 3 rings she picks up.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey mom"_

_"Oh hey sweetie, are you at the house yet-did you get my note"_

_"Yes and yes and you could have told me before, that you were leaving"_

_"I didn't know anything about it, I was just sitting in my bed watching T.V, then the next thing I know, I get a phone call saying: you need to be at the airport and 40 minutes, I had no idea what was going on, then I got to the airport they said we was going on a business trip, me and Renee- my co worker wasn't prepared for this"_

_"oh where are you going" _

_" Atlanta, Georgia"_

_"how long you been on the plan"_

_"Bout a hour or two"_

_"Okay well I let you get some rest, love you"_

_"Love you too, bye"_

After she said that I hung up, and went back to packing. About 20 minutes later I was done, I walked back downstairs, grabbed my apple juice, the spare key, Suitcase and walked out the house, locking and closing the door behind me. Before going to eve's, I decided to go to the hair store, I began walking. 10 minutes later I finally got there, I walked inside, and put my suitcase on the wall, inside the store. I get some bobby pins, headbands, hair bows, rubber bands, hairclips, combs, and brushes. I went up to the cashier and pay for my stuff. After the cashier put my stuff in the bag, I grabbed my suitcase, my bag, and walked out.

Reaching the street eve's house on, I feel something go by me, I turn around, but nothing was there. Continuing walking, I speeded up. Finally reaching eve's house, I opened the door. The living room was empty and quite, nobody was there. I knew Ms. Diana wasn't home at the moment, because her car was not in the driveway-well that's what I assume anyways, that she wasn't home.

"EVE" I screamed as I walked upstairs.

"IN MY ROOM" she screamed back. Reaching the top of the stair, I turn left, and walked down the hall. Finally getting to eve's room, I knocked.

"Come in" when she said that I entered the room

"What took you so long" She asked, flopping on her king sized bed.

"Went to the hair store" I replied flopping on the bed,

"Which color" eve asked, reaching over to her nightstand, grabbing her nail polish tray, with various different colors on it.

"hot Pink, lime green, and lime green glitter" I said taking them off the tray. Eve took the polishes and began to do her toes.

"Have you been on instagram this past...30 minutes" Eve asked not taking her eyes off her feet.

"No, why" I asked taking my phone out.

"Just check, somebody uploaded a new picture" she said, looking up at me, and smirking. I got to my instagram app and click on it, as soon as the screen popped up, I squealed. There was a picture of Logan, wearing nothing but some basketball shorts and a Lakers snapback. He has a 6 pack.

"Omg" I squealed

"I know right" eve replied, putting her attention back on her toes.

"I got to have him" I said putting my phone on the dresser and connecting the charger.

"What's wrong with you" eve asked moving to the other foot.

"Nothing's wrong with me" I responded

"I'll finish this later on" eve said putting the caps to the polish back on. Eve got up and walked over to her dresser, getting her phone. She looked around the room, back to her phone, then at my suitcase.

"Aj what's that" Her curiosity making me get up. She walked over to my suitcase and took, what looked like a sticky note off.

" It says: _Oh Aj, Oh Aj, Oh Aj, u looked so sexy today, u may not no me- or never seen me, but the thing is that I know u, and I have seen u- PLENTY OF TIMES, what great body u have, Cant wait to get my hands on that. LUv U AJ" _when eve finished, she looked up me. I raised my eyebrow as I walked over to her

"What the hell" was the only words she said. The same words that were running through my head.

* * *

**THATS IT 4 CHAPER 2, HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED, and Hope I didn't make you guys wait 2 long, srry if I did.**

**5 OR MORE 4 CHAPTER 3 =D**

**,Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL, WELL, WELL If It's not Chapter 3 ...LOL**

**Finally Chapter 3 has arrived ...LOL **

**ANYWAYS, AS U CAN SEE CHATER 3i IS HERE, ENJOY !**

* * *

** NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

* * *

**Eve's Pov **

For the 5 hours I been at Bev. High it wasn't bad. I been to 2 classes, now it was lunch, and Aj was right, this school did have stuck up people and ugly ones. I laughed at my statement. Me and Aj was already sitting down at the lunch table, we were just waiting for Donavon and Logan.

"Aj will you please calm down" I told her, She have been looking around and having bad reflects. She was still crazy about that note.

"No, this he- or maybe a she could be watching me right now" she replied, taking a sip of the school's Sunny D.

"You are crazy" I shook my head, as I popped a piece of shrimp in my mouth.

"who's crazy and why are they crazy" Donavon asked walking his way over to the table, along with Logan

"Aj's is over reacting about a note that a complete creep left on her suitcase" I announced

"What did the note say" Logan asked, taking a seat beside Aj.

"Something about-how who ever this was knew Aj, and couldn't wait to get their hands on her" I answered

"When was this" Logan demanded

"Yesterday Afternoon" Aj said

"Aj I know what will take your mind off of that, how about you, eve and-well Logan is going to come anyway, come to the house after school and we could hang out"

"I'll be glad to come " Aj hyped up "what about you eve" she looked at me

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders. We continue eating our lunch, until 20 minutes had gone by and Donavon and Logan had to go to class.

"He looked so hot Today"

"You...Need...Help" I Laughed

"You got some nerve" she smirked

"What-what I do"

"you doing that little thing with Donavon's Dad yesterday" She replied

"Excuse me, I was just playing, did you actual believe that"

"Um, eve, you know he like you right"

"Aj, it was just a joke and I'm pretty sure he didn't take it that serious either" I told her getting up

"I don't know" Aj said, with a sound of a doubt in her voice, we walked over and dumped our tray in the trashcan

"Well I do" I told her. We walked out the Lunch room and walked into the 11&12 grade building.

"What class do you have next" Aj asked looking up at me

"U.S history"

"yay, we have class together" she clapped her hands "Wait a minute, I need to go get my U.S history book from my locker" We walked down the hall, made a right, and went to the very end, where Aj locker was. when we got to her locker, I saw her expression change, then she pointed to her locker. I looked forward.

"Uh Oh" I said as I finished reading the note. It says;

_Aj, I'm loving your outfit; black shorts, pale purple tie front top, and your favorite shoes, chuck Taylor. It's Like you want me to touch you, wearing that top. Your friend eve is right, your over reacting, I'm not going to hurt you. That Logan dude she really back off, if he doesn't want to get hurt, and you should stay away from him...if u don't want to get hurt. Luv U Aj !_

The bell then rang "Lets go" Aj pulled on my arm and lead me to the U.S history. We walked in and Whoa, student were everywhere; sitting on the table, writing on the board, throwing paper balls, having their phone out, and the teacher was sitting on her phone. Wow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After school was over, we went to Donavon's house. We were in the living room talking.

"So let me get this straight, he-whoever this is want me to stay away from you"

"Yes-but you don't have to" Aj said

"Trust me I wont" his comment made Aj smile

"Well lets go up to my room" Donavon said getting up. The rest of us got up and followed Donavon upstairs. Once we were upstairs, we made a right, a left, and there was his room. We entered and his room was huge.

"Aj and Logan you know were to sit at, and eve you can sit on my bed" I took his offer and walked over to his bed and sat in the very middle.

"Lets play Mortal Kombat" Aj suggest, flopping down in the orange bean bag chair. Donavon cut on his PlayStation 3, and inserted Mortal Kombat 9. He handed me, Aj, and Logan a controller.

"Eve have you ever played Mortal Kombat" he asked me, getting himself a controller. He looked out the window. "My dad's here"

"yep, I played before"

"We'll you can be on my team" he told me, I nodded my okay "ok, I'm player 3...eve's player 2, who's player 1 and 4" he asked

"I'm player 1 and Logan's and player 4" Aj said. The game got to it's home screen, Aj went to 4 player, and put it on versus.

"I'm Scorpion, eve who do you want to be" Donavon asked looking at me and picking his person

"Melina" I picked my person

"I'm Kitana" Aj picked her person

"I'm the best, Lui Kang" Logan picked his person. After we got done picking our people we began to fight.

"Donavon you got something to drink, downstairs" he nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I got off the bed and went downstairs. Once I got downstairs and into the kitchen, I open the and took out a medium size bottle of Apple Juice. I turn around, and I was face to chest with randy Orton.

"Why are you here" he asked rudely.

"Your son invited me here" I replied "and could you back up, your in my personal space" I added

"look I don't know what your sick plan is but I don't like it"

"What our you talking about...what happen in the gym yesterday" I laughed. "Randy come on I was just playing, you didn't take that serious did you"

"No"

"Okay then, why are you so mad about it, I was just having fun, playing" I paused for a moment "So friends" I continued, trying not to sound awkward. I extended my hand for him to shake it. Which he did.

"Friends, as a apology I would you like-and your mom- if she wants to come, Would you like to come to Miami with me, Logan, Aj, and Donavon this Friday" He paused for moment, then continued "School's out next Friday but, we decided since ya'll only got one more week, there's really no need to go on the last week of school, so were going to leave this coming up Thursday. I know this is short notice, but tomorrows a teacher workday; no school.

"I would love to, and I'll ask my mom" I nodded and turned around, attending to walk away, but I stopped "um when are we coming back"

"The first week of August" I nodded again and went upstairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Logan's Pov**

When eve got upstairs, we decided to go the park. It only took us about 10 minutes to get there, we were just sitting down on the swing seat chillin'. I looked over at Aj, who was looking up at stars. That's when it hit me, I needed to work up my nerve and ask Aj out.

"Hey Aj, can I talk to you-alone" I asked nervous. She looked at me and nodded. We got up and went over to the slides.

"What is it" she climbed up the slide and sat at the very top.

"Aj I have been wanting to ask you this for the past month, I was just so shy. Then my mind once told me; "_you never know unless you try", _so I'm taking this chance right now, would you, Aj got on a date with me" I was very nervous, but that nervousness went away when I seen her smile.

"It's about time" she said jokingly, she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek "and yes, I will go on date with you"

"Thank you Jesus"

"So where are we going"

"That's going to be a surprise, but it's going be somewhere in Miami, we leave Thursday. Were going on our date Friday"

"Yeah lets go Friday" She slide down the, and grabbed my hand.

"You know, I have been crazy about you for awhile" She looked up me smiling

"Me too" I replied

"I wonder what eve and Donavon will say"

"I'm pretty sure, Donavon well be relieved, he's been wanting to me to ask you out for awhile now, I was just nervous". We got back to eve and Donavon. Donavon was pushing eve on the swing.

"No way" eve eyes was locked on our hands intertwine.

"Yes, were going on our first day this Friday"

"Awe" eve jumped out the swing and gave Aj a hug. "Lucky girl got to got, it's 11:30"

"Bye Donavon, Bye Logan, cant for Friday to get here" She said the last words sweetly, her and eve turned around and walked back to their house. Me and Donavon decided that I was going to stay at his house tonight. So about 15 minutes after Eve and AJ left, we went back his house.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it ! **

**Authors note; I'm really busy, with 4th of July and my nephew's birthday, and to tell you guys the truth it has been a week for the Hardy's(Family last name) . But um yeah I was really busy, I decided to go ahead to get in ****chapter 3. You probably see chapter the 4 on the 7th, 8th, r 9th. srry =(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy late 4 of July ! I hope you guys I had a great time like I did. Except when the one of the fireworks went out of control (they were ones that go up un the air). The box fell and the fireworks wasn't going up in the air (it was a filled with a lot, when you light it up, they would just like come out, one after the other) so they go up probably 5 feet in the air, then came back down landing on the ground, popping everywhere (there was like 15, it wasn't suppose to do that, the box had fell) so when they hit the ground the blew up in colors on the ground. It hit cars, the house, and my niece. I was scared so I tried to make it in the house, I turn around it blew up I screamed and ran, then I fell. It was crazy, it was-they were just blowing up everywhere you look and turn, It was exciting and scary.**

**Oh and if you guys ever noticed. I put Cm punk in this fanfic as one of the characters , and so far he haven't been any chapters, to tell you guys the truth I totally 4got about punk. But anyway for now on he's going to be in the this chapter and the rest of them =D**

**But anyway, C****HAPTER 4 IS HERE ! ENJOY !**

* * *

**Randy's Pov**

Wednesday came and left, and now it was Thursday Morning, Finally the day we were leaving.I yawned as sat up in bed, I took my phone off the charger, to see what time it was, it was 8:22. '_I need to go ahead and wash' _I told my self. I got out of bed and went to bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste, put the toothpaste on my toothbrush, and began brushing my teeth. Minutes later I was done, I put my toothbrush up, rinse my mouth with mouthwash. After I got done with that, I grabbed a towel, a washed cloth, and got in the shower. 15 minutes later I got out, wrapped the towel around my lower body and walked out the bathroom, into the my bedroom. I took out some boxers, beige cargo short, white T, and a pair of white ankle socks. After I put that on, I put on a pair of white Nike air max, I grabbed my phone it and 8:45 , we had to be at the airport by 11:30. Before going to wake up Donavon, I put my phone back on the charger.

When I got to his room, I gave the door a couple of knocks, after no response, I walked in cutting on the lights. As I suspected, he was still sleeping.

"Donavon" I slightly yelled, no response

"Donavon" I yelled louder, still no response. I walked over to his bed and shook him.

"Mm" he groaned

"Donavon wake up"

"Why" he whined

"because were leaving today, remember, Thursday" I told him, sitting down in the computer chair In his room.

"That's today" he examine

"yes,you need to be ready in about a hour and 1/2"

"Dad I'm going to need more time than that, a man like me...it's going to take longer than a hour and 1/2 to get myself ready"

"Your right, I mean you do look like me...anyway I already know Logan's going, eve and Aj are going, but eve mom cant make it" he said getting out of his bed.

"Oh okay, well I let you get ready" I nodded my head and got up and left.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Eve's Pov**

I was having the worst morning ever. I didn't have nothing to wear, my hair wasn't done; wrapped in hair curlers, and I was barely done packing. I pacing back and forth though the room, wrapped in a towel (I already washed), with Aj sitting down on my bed on her laptop. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was, 9:15._ 'shit'_ I thought. I went back rambling through my closet.

"Ugh, Aj!" I yelled. I was getting frustrated.

"What"

"help me" I pouted

"who you trying to look good for" Aj asked, shutting her laptop.

"um, Nobody...just help me" I whined

"Okay, Okay. What about this" she took my peach romper.

"No" I looked around inside my closet.

After 20 long minutes I finally find something. A black sleeveless muscle Roll slash sweatshirt and white lace pocket shorts. After picking the clothes out, I Went inside the bathroom and changed. When I was done with I took out my curlers, and started working with my hair. moments later I brushed my teeth, and put my white sandals.

"so how do I look" I asked Aj twirling around.

"Good, now finish packing. Donavon just texted me saying;_ 'u and eve need 2 Be at Logan's house and 30 min. Me and My day had to go pick up Logan, so were leaving from his house to the airport'_. You need to hurry, we have to be out this house in atleast 10 min. So finish packing." Aj told me. She got up and grabbed her backpack and put her laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, headphones, and comic books inside. After she finished that, she gathered her 3 suitcases and put her phone in her pocket.

"Okay" I finished packing my stuff, gathered the rest of my stuff I needed, and grabbed the handle my suitcase. "Let's go" I said, we walked out the room, cutting the light off and shutting the door behind us. When we got downstairs, I told my mom bye, and we walked out the door.

"What time is it" I asked Aj, I stopped walking

"A few to 10 o'clock, we should be at Logan's house in about 10 minutes " she replied. We started back walking, that's when I started hearing noises, I looked around then at Aj. She just shrugged her shoulders. We started back walking, and the noises became louder. We started picking up our pace. That's when I heard a ding like noise, I looked at AJ.

"Phone" We stopped once again. She pulled out her phone and her eyes scanned the screen. "What the fuck" she looked sideways, but for some reason not behind, I didn't either.

"What" I took the phone out her hand. I started reading the text. It says _'Behind you Aj' . _I put her phone in my pocket. Stupid and scared I turned around. The guy was covered in all black.

"Your so beautiful in person" the stranger told Aj, he looked her up and down. "I'm going to have some fun with you" he added, running his hand up and down Aj's arm .I just stood there, scared. He covered Aj mouth and she stared screaming and kicking. I grabbed my suitcase, with a good grip and I swung the suitcase ay his head. He looked at me and clutched his head. He reached out to me and then out the corner of my eye I could see Aj lift her leg between the mans leg, Next thing I know he's on the ground groaning. Aj just stood there, looking down at the man.

"Don't just stand there. RUN" I told her. We grabbed a hold of out stuff and began running. I looked behind us and he already gained his strength back and wasn't far behind. We kept running, we looked to our left and there was a car coming.

"When I say run, run across the street" she told

"What-why" I looked at her with curiosity

"Trust me, when I say run. Please just run" she demanded

"Okay" we stopped running and that's when the guy was about a feet away from. Then car was getting closer and closer. I looked behind us and he was reaching out for Aj's arm.

"RUN" she yelled and we started running and the guy behind us. When we go to the end of the road. I heard thud, a car stop, then the car kept going. I turned around and they guy was laying motionless on the ground, blood trickling down from his mouth. I covered my mouth

"Come on, somebody will find him" she said, I nodded okay. We started back walking.

"you okay" she replied

"yeah it's not the first time, I experienced it before" she replied "there goes Logan's house"

"well come on Miami is waiting for us" we both let out a slight laugh. We walked up the stairs to his house. Aj knocked a couple of a times.

"Hey you guys, no time talk. Get in the truck, we got to get my dad's friend, he's coming too. Dad said he didn't to be here with a bunch of teenagers, I thought Logan's dad was coming but he changed his mind I guess." Donavon said he grabbed his suitcase and we went to the truck. Me, Logan, Aj, and Donavon was waiting for Randy. Seconds later he came out. He got inside and went to go pick up his friend.

It took us about 20 minutes to go get him. When we picked him, we went to the airport and got on the plane.

* * *

** 10 HOURS LATER (I don't know how long it takes to get to California to Miami. I live in Boston, never been to Miami)**

* * *

**Randy Pov**

When we got off the plane and headed to the hotel. We were now making our way to suit. I found out when we got to the hotel that we were sharing a room. I was like 'no way' 6 people could share a room, but the lady told me that it was a 8 room suit, at first I didn't believe it, until she showed me a picture of the room. It was huge, the hotel had a gym, game room, a Jacuzzi and a indoor and outdoor swimming pool.( I know that 8 bedroom hotel is not possible, but in this fanfic it is).

We finally reached our hotel room. I opened the door. Whoa.

"I died and gone to heaven" Donavon said sitting on a the sofa.

"Me and Eve our sharing a room, and I'm pretty sure Donavon and Logan's our sharing rooms, so Mr. Orton you and your friend will be I guess will be sharing room" Aj said looking around, nodding her head. Everybody else nodded, eve, Aj, Donavon, and Logan went to go look for rooms. Me and punk find our room easily. We walked in and sat on the bed.

"So that's her"

"Yep, that's eve"

"Dude don't get me wrong she is hot, but the things you told me you want to do with her that's...child molest. Idiot"

"I know, and to make things worst Donavon likes her"

"...you know what would be funny, if she goes out with Donavon and not you"

"Dick-head, why couldn't I like somebody my Age"

"because your desperate, my poor friend is desperate" Punk said. I grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and went into the bathroom to change. Moments I came out.

"Shut up, lets go to the outdoor swimming pool"

"It is 9 o'clock pm the pool water is probably freezing" he looked at me like I was crazy. He grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and went inside the bathroom.

"Don't care" I yelled. Seconds later he came out. I looked out the window, you had a good look down at the pool, that's when I noticed Donavon, Logan, and Aj were in the pool. Wonder why eve wasn't out there.

"lets go" I said. We walked out the room and out of the suit. We had to take a few elevator's. But we got there, Aj, Donavon was playing volleyball in the pool and punk decided to go join. I sat down and looked up somebody window was open that's when I spotted eve-in I guess her room. She was getting undress, I knew I should have turned around. but when she took off her shirt, then her bra I couldn't turn away. '_Breath randy' _I told myself, I couldn't see my much cause she had her back turned to me. She put on a bikini top, then she reached down,I guess putting on the bottom. She turned around and I was caught. She looked mad, she closed the window, then the curtains.

'I'm in Big trouble' I told myself

* * *

**Donavon's Pov**

"So Aj you think eve would go out with guy like me" I said the holing the volleyball

"yeah I guess"

"good, I'm going to ask her out on a date, when she get's out here" I told

"Really Omg" she squealed

"we should double date" Logan said jumping into the conversation. "So instead of going Friday, when could go Saturday" he added

"Okay I'll ask her, here she comes" I got out the pool and sat down and waited for her to get near where I was she looked pissed. When she got close I called her name, she looked at and smiled. I gestured for her to come over here. She came over and sat down.

"What"

"eve you is a amazing, smart, interesting, beautiful girl and I would love to know a more about you. Eve will you go on a date with me" I looked her in the eyes"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" she got up and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She took off her robe to reveal a white lace bikini with 4 diamond ring.

"See you in the pool" she smiled and put her rode on the beach chair and walked over to the pool. Leaving me starring at her.

"Damn" I grinned. I walked over and got in the pool.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4 **

**HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT !**

**CHAPTER 5 WILL BE OUT SOON !**

**BUT AS 4 NOW KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN**


	5. Chapter 5

I** HOPE U GUYS KEEPTED CALM AND CALLED BATMAN...LOL**

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE, U CAN NOW READ IT, I HOPE U DO ENJOY IT. THIS IS HELLA AWESOME-****_Thrift shop. not the best _**

**CHAPTER 5, IS, HERE - ****_john Cena. Can't stand him at all. I just wanted to do that,_**

**CHAPTER 5 ! ENJOY !**

* * *

**Eve's Pov **

It was like 11:45 when we got out of the pool. We called room service to get some food, but it was taking forever for it to get here. So me and Aj decided to go to our rooms and wait.

"If this is some so called 5 star Hotel, why is it taking them so long to bring us our food" Aj slightly yelled

"Aj What is wrong with you, it is a 5 star hotel, have seen the hotel room, where living in, it's not evening like a hotel, like a house" I told her

"I don't care, I haven't ate in about 13 freakin' hours. I'm Hungry"

"You don't think I am, Just do something" I told her

"I hope this Hotel has Internet, or I'm going to be really pissed off then" She sat down on the bed and took out her phone.

"Yay Internet, Instagram, Vine, and Twitter, here I come" Aj said excitedly

"Hey Aj what do you plan on wearing on your date"

"No, the questing is what are *you* wearing on your date"

"How do you now I'm going on a date" I asked

"Well, for 1 you just told me and Donavon told us before he came up to you that he was going to ask you out" Aj said, then she looked down at her phone and Laughed.

"What" I got up off of my bed and walked and sat beside her on her bed.

"Donavon posted a vine video of Logan dumping me into the pool" she said as she showed me the video

"So are we double dating or what" I asked, as she put her phone down.

"Double Dating" She nodded

"Eve, Aj the food is here" Donavon yelled from the living room. Me and Aj got up and went into the living room.

"Okay who ordered 2, Ft. Long steak and cheese subs and a big bowl of Oreo Ice cream" Randy asked, he looked at me and I glared at him before starting a quiet conversation with Aj.

"That would be me" Donavon said getting his, then getting him a glass and pouring him some Mountain Dew, then going to his and Logan's room

"Who ordered all this shrimp" Randy asked

"Oh those 2 full plates of shrimp and 4 cups of Fruit Parfait, that me and eve's food" Aj said and I helped Aj carried the food to the room and came back out to get 2 full glasses of Dr. Pepper. After I put the soda in the glass, I went back to the room, closing the door behind.

"My bed or yours" Aj asked standing up

"Mines" we got the plates of shrimp and sat them on middle of the bed, and put the filled up glasses and Fruit Parfaits on the nightstand beside the bed. Aj came over and sat beside me on the bed, the bed was big enough, it was a king size bed.

I grabbed the remote and cut on the 72in. Plasma Screen T.V.

"What do you want to watch" I asked

"Walking dead" she responded tossing a shrimp In her mouth. I turned to Walking dead and we began eating, drinking, and watching T.V

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER **

* * *

"Ugh I'm full" I said flopping on the bed, I just left the kitchen to put our shrimp in the Microwave and our Fruit Parfaits and the freezer, we didn't even touch those we were to full.

"Aren't you tired" I asked Aj, It was 1 in the morning

"Yep, lets call it a night" she agreed, Aj got up and cut off the lights and climber under her covers. "God, it's freezing in here, but love going to sleep with cold air.

"Me too" I climbed under my covers.

"So um eve quick question, why were you sending Donavon's dad a deaf glare" she looked over at me.

"You wont believe what he did" I paused for a moment "he watched me change" I continue. Out of nowhere I just don't feel like talking about it. I got comfortable and lied down on my side.

"Did he see your upper body" she asked

"got to sleep Aj, I don't feel like talking about it no more" I said

"did he see your lower body".

"Go to sleep Aj" I said again

"Did he see the front or the back" she asked

"Go to sleep Aj" I said hoping it would be the last time I say it.

"Fine, but we talking about this in the morning" she blew out a breath after she said that.

"Goodnight Aj" I said and didn't hear another word from her and I was soon sleep.

* * *

** THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

**Randy's Pov **

I woke up around a quarter to 9, got up, I looked in everybody rooms and eve was gone, Aj was sound asleep, about to fall off the bed and Logan and Donavon was sleep. I was going to ask Aj where eve was, but I didn't want to wake her up. So after I checked the rooms me and punk decided to go to the gym, then I thought for a moment, there was going be a 50/50 chance of running into eve, Cause most likely that's where she was. The Gym. But I didn't car and hopefully she left what happen last night alone.

After going through about 3 elevators. We got there, and what do you know. Eve's here, I probably wont watch her for long because she had on a Agile tank-top and some women Authentic 7 compression short, they were tight, they just stopped like a couple of inches above the knees. She was running a treadmill, plus she had her beats on so she probably wouldn't even notice I was here. But then again we needed to talk about last night, so I could get all this stuff of my chest.

"well doesn't your day keep on getting better and better" punk smirked

"I'm going to go apologize to her." I sighed

" Good luck dude, I be somewhere over there" he said pointing to the other side of gym.

"okay" I walked over eve and called her name. No answer. I tapped her on her shoulders. When she saw me , she put on a annoyed look.

"What do you want" she took her Beats off.

"Look, eve I'm sorry , I shouldn't have watch you changed" I paused for a moment, the continuing "but then again most of this is your fault.

"Excuse me?"

"Who leaves the window wide open with the curtains open, while their changing. All that cold air..."

"I do, I like cold air, when you saw me changing, you should have turned around" she tossed back

"BUT, Can you blame me, have you seen you, the things i would-"

"You are a grown man Mr. Orton"

"Please, call me Randy"

"Ugh, you know what stay the hell away from me" she looked at me disgusted and stormed away

"It's KIND OF HARD TO DO THAT WHEN WERE STAYING IN THE SAME HOTEL" I yelled at her as she stormed out the gym. I shook my head, then punk came from behind me.

"Well didn't that go well" Punk smiled, I glared at him.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Logan's Pov**

"Why does it take eve so long to shower and put some clothes" I said. We were waiting for eve. After she got we wanted to go out for some ice cream. We would go for breakfast but me, Donavon, and Aj woke up to late. So instead of breakfast we would get some ice cream from the ice cream shop on the 4 floor and hang out there for awhile. It was a hang-out spot anyway, the 4th floor had smoothie shop, ice Cream shop, Pizza shop, and many more. I also had games. But anyway we were about to leave eve comes in, and we tell that we are about to leave, and she wants to come. So that's what we were doing right now, waiting on her.

Aj look over at me. "She just came back from the gym, she wants to get all that stink and sweat off of her"

"Well I know it don't take that long"

"yeah cause you boys, don't know how to wash" Aj mumbled

"How do I Look" I turned my head and there was eve

"Finally lets go" I groaned. We walked out the suit down, down the hall, and into the elevator.

"It's big" Aj said amazed.

"how you sound" Donavon said between laughs.

Aj looked up at him and made a stink face "Not like that". The elevator stopped and exited. There was about 15 teenagers and a couple of kids. No adults.

"I died again and gone heaven" Donavon said looking around

"How can u die twice" eve looked at him wait for an answer

"give me about 5 minutes to answer that" he responded

"Lets go play ball toss, there are 5 available" I pointed over to one of my most favorite game

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER **

* * *

"Oh yeah baby, who's the champion. 3 out of 3 rounds, Fair and square" I said holding my hands up and victory.

"You probably won, but you didn't play fair and square" eve tossed back

"Excuse me, I did play fair and square"

"You took my balls and wouldn't give them back"

Aj started giggling "you said take balls"

"But still I won" I spoke up

"yes u did" I turned around and there was 2 blonds, starring at me smiling.

"Well hello ladies"

"hey I'm Adrianna and this is Brianna, my sister , if your not busy, maybe later on we could-" before they could finish Aj interrupted

"Well, here's the thing girls, he is busy" Aj stepped in front of me. Adrianna looked around, making fun of Aj because her height

"Who-who said that" Adrianna smirked, she looked down at Aj "Oh that was you" she crouched down to Aj's height

"Yes"

"now, now, lets play nice" Adrianna gave Aj a fake sympathetic look

"okay, you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you" Aj responded

Adrianna look back at her sister, then back at Aj "Excuse me do-" Once again Aj interrupted her

"Shut up, I'm not done, and if your a bitch to me, I'll be your worst fucking nightmare, Okay"

Adrianna gasped, she looked at Aj, then grabbed her sister hand and stormed away.

"Look at smart-Ass" eve said high-fiving Aj. Aj smile and shrugged

"What was that Aj" Donavon looked at Aj surprised

"Well, when I'm become Logan's Girlfriend, I'm pretty sure theirs still going to be girls coming up to him. Well I'm just getting ready, for when I have to talk shit to them and tell them to stay the hell away from him." she gave a simple smile.

"Come on Aj, we have to go"

"Where"

"Saturday" eve nudged Aj.

"Oh yeah, Bye" They waved bye, and walked over to the elevator pressing the button for it to open. When the elevator doors open nobody was inside, eve and Aj probably relieved. They turned around and waved again before entering the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Aj's Pov**

"So, I know what Saturday is, but where our we going and why are going" I looked at her confused as we walked out the elevator, and we walked down the hall, to our suit and opened the door. Randy and Punk were on the couch watching T.V.

"Shopping"

"What are we going shopping with, cause the mall is like a 20 minute drive away from here, and I'm not walking" I told her

"Um hello I'm pretty sure Donavon's dad would let me use his truck" she replied

"ta, he wouldn't let Donavon, touch his car, the only time Donavon got to touch his car is when he is riding it int and that's it, so what make's you think you have the power to make him give you his keys to the truck" I said

"I'm not Donavon, watch, I'm getting those key"

she walked over and sat between punk and randy, she looked at randy, and put on a puppy dog face "Randy can I use your truck to go to the mall"

"yeah sure" he grabbed his and tossed them eve. Eve got up and walked over to me, until we were shoulder to shoulder

"It's just that easy" she smirked and opened the door and walked out. I looked back at randy, then at punk I looked him and looked at me, I just shrugged and walked out the room. I began running trying to catch up with eve. I finally caught up. We went into one of the elevators and went to the last floor and where all the cars was at. When we got to last floor where the car was at there was too may cars, we couldn't find the car, so eve push the button for the doors to unlock and the truck made a beep noise and we spotted it. We rand over to the car and opened the door.

"Nice leather seats" I said as I got in on the passenger side and closed the door. Eve got in on the drives side and closed and put the key in the ignition and started the car. Eve put the in reverse. She back up until she had enough of room to turn. When she couldn't back up no more she put the car in drive and turn the steering wheel right and put her feet on the gas lightly and we began driving out the parking lot.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"come on lets go find and more shoes and clothes" eve squealed. We just entered the mall, it was packed. Eve grabbed my hand and lead me to the dresses.

"OMG, I want this this" eve squealed as she held up the dress

"Eve that dress cost $440.25" I told her

"Aj we have a credit car, has over than 7 grand on it" she said

"I don't believe that" I looked at her disbelief.

"Um mine as well, this is a unlimited card" she smiled.

* * *

** 20 MINUTES LATER **

* * *

I sat the huge bundle of clothes on the cashier counter thingy, Eve handed me the other huge bundle, I Put that on the counter, and gave me another huge load, I put that on the counter. She the handed me 40 boxes of shoes, I put them on the counter

"Is that" I asked, out of breath

"Nope one more load of clothes" she grinned as she gave me another big load of clothes. I grabbed them and put them on the counter.

"Why you girl must be rich" the cashier asked

"well" I paused and looked at eve, she had her attention on her phone, I looked back at the cashier "Today we are"

"You get any thing" she asked starting a conversation, which I didn't mind, we were going to here for awhile.

"Hell yeah, 10 of those boxes are mine filled with high top chuck Taylors and knee high chuck Taylors. 20 of those shirts belong to me and about 10 of those dresses belong to me. With shorts about I got about 20 of those. Pants, 30. Now with her" I paused for a moment jerking my thumb at eve "Instead of telling you how much of what she got, like I did, I save my breath. The rest of hers, that's all I say"

"Wow the rest of alllll this is hers" she looked at me, as she got done scanning the dresses and folded them neatly, before putting them inside the bag

"Yeah I'm not much of a shopper, she's a shopaholic" I stated. At my statement she smirked.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Thank you" I told the cashier as we walked out the store.

"I love my dress" eve said out of the blue.

"I know right, I like mines too" I played along. For our date I got a black Stella sheer lace dress and a pair of new black and white Chuck Taylors, and eve got a Raquel Strapless Zip Front Dress, the upper half like a peach color and the lower half like a light orange, and black Pumps, the ones with your toes Poking out.

"What time" eve said, taking out the keys and unlocking the door.

"4:27" I replied. She opened the back door and we put the bags In. When we got done putting them in truck, we got in the truck. Eve cranked up the car and began backing.

"You think the others will be mad that we spent all this money" I asked

"Um, Aj, this is our money. Not theirs" she paused for a moment "and plus, if we bring the something to eat back, they won't be mad" She put the car in drive and drove out the parking.

* * *

**WELL THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 5**

**HOPED U GUYS ENJOYED IT =D**

**LEAVE A REVIEW =D **

**AS 4 NOW. KEEP CALM AND LIKE LIFE. QOUTES AND OREOS- Paige (got my name change)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOPED U GUYS KEEPTED CALMED AND LIKED LIFE. QOUTES AND OREOS **

**ANYWWAY CHAPTER 6**** ! ENJOY SATURDAY NIGHT **

* * *

**Saturday Night**

* * *

**Narrator Pov **

_'And as long as I got my suit and Tie Imma leave it all on the floor tonight _

_and you got fixed up to the nines_

The sound of Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake blared through Donavon and Logan's room as the two boys got ready.

When the eve and Aj left yesterday to go shopping, they went to a Fancy restaurant to make reservations for 4 for their double date tonight. But they still didn't tell the girls.

"what time is it" asked Logan, checking himself out in the mirror.

Donavon checked his phone before a answering his question"7:43"he paused for a moment before continuing"Come on, we better start leaving, the girls said meet them at the spa. By the time we get there and get to the restaurant it should be somewhere near 8:00"

"Wait, the nail salon" Logan raised a brow

"Yeah to spare time they- well Aj wanted to get her nails done, eve wanted to get her toes done because she was wearing heels they had her toes poked. She claims that she don't have ugly she just want them painted." Donavon said shaking his head, as he and Logan walked out the their room, down the hall to see Punk and Randy pool in the living room.**(you know the game with the big square table and holes on all 4 corners, w****ith the long sticks and the balls with numbers on it, yeah you guys know what I'm talking about)**

"Okay, I'm not saying this is NOT awesome, cause trust me it is. But where did you guys get this from" Logan said

While keeping his eyes on punk next move, he said: " Lets just say, this Hotel has everything"

Donavon rolled his eyes at what his dad said "Dad, so um, I know you don't never le me use the truck-but you let eve use it yesterday-and we need the truck, we going on our date"

"No-and eve brought me and punk some food back. So yeah." Randy sighed "But since it's your date night, I let you use the truck tonight"

"Thanks dad" Donavon grabbed the keys and him and Logan left the suit.

"Does he have license" Punk asked taking all the bolls out and getting the Triangle shape thingy out putting it in the middle of the pool table, then placing the balls inside the triangle.

"Yes" Randy said flopping down on couch. Punk put the pool sticks against the wall before sitting in the recliner beside the couch.

"So what do you want to do now" Punk blew out a breath.

"I don't know, I'm bored"

"So what about eve" Punk asked, trying to start a conversation.

Randy blew out a breath before speaking "To tell you the truth man. I don't know. I'm crazy about her, but I cant do that to my son"

"So forget your son, dude this girl extremely hot, you going to past up on eve, because of your son"

"Ok, you know how wrong you sound" Randy chuckled

"Oh, so I'm the wrong one, um last time I checked, I'm wasn't the one liking my son's girlfriend" Punk tossed back

"Wait, girlfriend" that caught randy off guard

"Come on, they are two love birds. Their going to be boyfriend and Girlfriend at some point" Punk stated

That kind of made randy pissed, he thought for a moment before speaking "You know what, instead of sitting here bored. Let's go have some fun"

"What" punk looked at randy like he was crazy

"You know how we use to cut up back in high school days" randy said, and punk nodded

"Well those day are coming back for the next hour" a sick grin appeared on Randy's face

"What are you plan on doing" punk asked

"We are going to ruin a date"

"Well, I would say something, but it could be kind of fun. So yeah, but we need what car" punk said

"Always have back up" Randy smirked, taking the keys out his. pocket.

Punk on the other hand just shook his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Back with Donavon and Logan, after they picked up they girls, they went to the restaurant.

Getting the two ladies out of the truck. Logan Linked arms Aj with and Donavon linked with eve, as they walked into the restaurant. A waiter came up to them as what they needed, Donavon told him the reservation they made yesterday and the waiter gave them a nod, before guiding them to their table. Once they got to the table they took their seats.

"Hi, I'm Mason, I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink" he asked

"Um, I would take a tea" eve said

"I'll have tea too" Aj said

Donavon thought for a moment before speaking "Mountain Dew"

"and I'll have a Sprit" Logan said

"Okay, Your drinks will be here, within moments. Here's your menu" the waiter said handing them each a food menu. After he gave them the food menu he turned and walked away.

Donavon turned his head towards eve "So, finally I get to know about you. Tell me about your self"

"Well there's not much to know. I was born and grew up in Denver, Colorado. As you can see I live with mom, I pretty much grew up with a single parent. My dad past away, when I was 5. Ruff time. My first year in Middle school, I met Aj. When been beasties ever since. My favorite sport, is Softball, favorite color is green. Um my favorite food is Shrimp. Me and Aj both love skateboarding, I love puppies, doing my nails, makeup, and hair, me, clothes, and shoes...Um what else what you like to know" eve asked

"What do you like to do for fun and what your favorite element" Donavon said

"I mean there's lots of things I like to for fun, one of them is, hang out with my friends, go to movies, stuff like that and my favorite element is Fire" she replied

"Mine is too, So what would you like to know about me"

"Everything" eve responded

"well, I was born in St. Louis, Missouri. But I grew up in Beverly Hills, California, me and my day moved here when I was 3, and me and my dad have been living here ever since. I grew up with a single parent, my mom died giving birth to me. Really, Really hurts. Me and Logan have been friends ever since 1st grade. My favorite sport is Baseball, Favorite color is blue, favorite food is Steak, and my eyes changes colors 24/7. I like to hang to with friends also and I love skateboarding" Donavon finished **(and just so you know, incase you don't believe me. People eyes can change colors, cause mine changes all the time)**

"Wow it's like we were made for eatchother" eve looked at Donavon dreamingly.

"Here's you drinks" the waiter paused for a moment, giving them their drinks. "So what will you 4 be having today" he asked "So what will I be serving eat"

"I'll have 2 ribs on a stick and hot spicy chicken" Aj gave him her order

"I'll take, 2 egg rolls and noodles" Logan said

"I want Sesame Chicken and that yellow rice" eve said

Donavon took a glance a the menu before speaking "I'll have 4 ribs and sesame chicken"

"So, 6 ribs, 2 egg rolls, sesame chicken, noodles, Hot spicy chicken, and yellow rice" The waitress said, making sure he got the order right. They all nodded

"Did anybody else notice that we kind of order the same" Aj made a look

"We did, didn't we" eve said giving a knowingly look

"I don't know, I'm hun-" Donavon stopped by somebody placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad and punk taking a seat beside them.

"What are you guys doing here" Donavon hissed

"We came to eat- wait did you fart" Randy said on purpose, giving him a stinkface.

"What-No" Donavon slightly yelled, he turned to look at eve "I didn't fart" he told her

Phil started to stand up" Ugh, excuse me I got a wedgie"

"What is wrong with you" Aj said, giving them a disgusted look.

Randy sighed "Can you please just hurry up with this date, it's boring anyway" randy pointed to a girl with a short red skirt about to rise up and show her butt. "Punk, Look at hottie"

"Whoa, BONER ALERT!" punk said

" gross" this time eve gave them a disgusted look. Randy whispered something in punk ear.

"OMG MY GOSH THAT IS SO FUNNY, YOUR TOOOO FUNNY" Punk said, bursting out loud, on purpose.

"Could you guys like stop, were going to get kicked out. People are starring" Logan tried to convince them. Randy took out his phone and went to youtube. He whispered in punk's ear, few seconds later punk smirked and nodded his head 'okay', Once randy was at youtube he went to the search bar and typed in: Sexy and I know it. He clicked the video that just gave you the lyrics. After about 5 seconds of waiting the video finally came up, randy pushed paused before turning youtube volume up and his phone volume up. After he done with the volume he pushed play and sat his phone the table, and it began to play. Punk got up on top of a round table and stood up and started dancing, randy did the same except it was different round table, the bad thing about it was people were sitting a each of the tables.

"Oh, My Gosh " Logan said in shame as punk and randy began dancing...and that's when the song got to a certain part...and that's when song got to certain part

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT" Punk and randy both screamed as they lifted their shirts, rubbing their stomachs as they did that. Donavon shook his head and covered eve eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After randy and punk, including Aj, eve, Donavon, and Logan got kicked out the restaurant (Logan and them got kicked out for knowing punk and randy) randy, punk, Aj, and Logan went home. While eve and Donavon went walking, Donavon apologized for his dad actions, eve gave him a sweet smile. While they ere walking the decided to stop an sit on a bench.

"Beautiful night isn't it" eve said quietly

"yeah it is, eve I know I said this once, but I'm so sorry about dad. So will a date make up for it. Just me and you" Donavon smiled.

"Yes" she gave a simple nod.

"Where do you want to go"

"Um...somewhere simple-nothing big. How about, Subway. I'm still hungry since we didn't get our food back at Hong Kong. Lets get ours subs and go to the park and eat there" eve relied softly. Donavon nodded and smiled in response. They stood up from the bench and walked back to the car. Once they got to the car, they got in and drove to Subway. After getting their sub, they headed to the park, When they reached the park, getting out the car they grabbed the food and a blanket that happen to be in the backseat. Reaching a spot near the slide, they stopped and spread the blanket on the ground. They got comfortable and began their date.

* * *

**40 Minutes later**

* * *

The lovebirds date had come to an end, and had headed back to the Hotel. The date had went so well they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. It was crazy, but on that date they knew they wanted to be together. When they got home, everybody was in the living room playing pool.

Punk looked at bot Donavon and Eve, before talking "Where have guys been"

"Um, nowhere really" eve lied

"yeah right" Punk said, not believing what eve said one bit. "Anyway, thank god you guys are here. we kind of need to have a group talk-a meeting-what ever you want to call right now. So lets go"

"Um you guys go ahead, I'm about to take a shower" eve said

"well okay" Punk replied, eve smiled and turned around heading toward her and Aj's room. While the rest of them went into punk and Randy's room.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

When she got the shower she wrapped her up in a towel and wrapped a towel around her body and exited the bathroom. She put on a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white cami. As she released her wet hair from the towel and let hair fall down her back as she did that a knock was heard. She put the towel on the nightstand and climbed back in bed and sat at the headboard crisscrossed applesauce.

"Come in" she slightly yelled, and opened the door was Donavon's dad randy.

"Oh- hey randy. what do you want " eve asked trying to sound polite. Randy came in fully and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed where eve was sitting.

"Can I sit" He said gesturing beside her.

"Sure" eve said and their was an awkward silence between the 2. "So again, what do you want" eve question him again.

"I came in here to talk to you" he announced

"Okay, one where's the others and talk to me about what"

"They are still talking to punk. This is just suppose to a me and you talking, it doesn't concern the rest of them"

"Okay, well get to talking" eve said turning her whole body around where she was facing him.

"Eve, I'm so sorry about what happing in the gym and that I ruined your date-I truly am sorry about that-" eve stopped him.

"Randy It's okay, me and Donavon are going out. It's fine and I accept your apology" eve reached over and gave randy a hug.

"Okay but that's what I wanted to talk about" Randy replied as eve let go him of him and looked at him confused.

Randy blew out a breath "Eve, I am crazy about you, I don't know what it is. As soon as I saw you, I fell -in love with you, and hell I know it's crazy. Seeing you everyday isn't help-" and before randy could finished eve shut him up with a soft nice kiss. Randy slide his arms around her and began kissing her back. Randy pushed his tongue against her lips, and eve instantly let him in. The kiss grew more heated.

Coming back to her senses eve pulled away and as she did they locked eyes, Randy still had his arms around. They both kept starring at each other.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 6, srry for the late update. I went on a vacation with my boyfriend, I left the 12th I got back the 17th this morning and I have been working on I, and I'm finally did it. I probably would have had it out sooner but I didn't take my laptop with me. Also I got a review saying; I want eve and randy to talk more and I always want to give u guys want you want(sometimes, it's not going to be all the time...lol) and randy and eve will talk more, and this will probably be the only chapter where I tell it from my Point of View. I don't know.**

**But I hoped u guys enjoyed =D**

**As for now. Keep Calm and Be 4ever young-Paige **


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOPED YOU GUYS KEEPTED CALM AND STAYED YOUNG, I KNOW I DID**

**ANYWAY...**

**Well look what it is, CHAPTER 7 YAYYYYYY!**

**Srry guys 4 another late update, it's just I didn't have no idea's, but then I sitting down talking to my boyfriend(Donavon) and then he said something that gave me an Idea. So thank him guys **

**CHAPTER 7 ENJOY !**

Eve's Pov

After I pulled away, I turned my head to the side. Oh My Gosh. I got and ran to the bathroom without saying anything. When I entered the bathroom, I cut on the cold water and splashed it on my face. I looked in the mirror as I cut the water off and grabbed a medium size towel and walk out the bathroom to see randy still sitting on my bed. I cut off the lights and made my way over to the bed, I got under the covers and cut off my nightstand. Randy was sitting.

"So..." randy wondered off.

"What" I got comfortable and turned, where my back was to him.

"So are we like kind of a thing" Randy replied

"...Bye randy"

"B-"

"Bye"

"W-"

"Bye randy" after I said that he got up and walked out. I grabbed my phone to see what time it is, 11:31. I plugged my phone onto the charger and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey babe" not even a minute I was trying to go to sleep. Donavon came in, not that I didn't like him...I'm just tooo tired. I reached beside me and cut on the nightstand light.

"Hey" I yawned.

"So um, on my way to your room I saw my dad exiting your room, anything you want to tell me eve"

"You think I'm messing around with your father" I gave him a look.

"We-, you know what...lets just forget about that. Me, Logan, and Aj are going to Jacuzzi tomorrow afternoon, would you like to come.

"I would love to, but I haven't been feeling well and I just want to stay in bed so I can hopefully be better my Tuesday"

"What's Tuesday" he asked

"Aj's birthday, I have to get her something"

"Today's Saturday, If we go to the Jacuzzi tomorrow...you have Monday to go birthday shopping"

"Babe. I have to spend those day's finding her something, and Logan knows Tuesday is Aj birthday, he has to get her something"

"He already did" Donavon said

My eyes went wide "What did he get her"

"Promise you won't tell Aj" he said, I nodded "He got her 5 pair of convers's, not the high top ankle ones, but the regular ones. The color of the convers's are; Purple and black. Yellow and white. Blue, Black, and White. Red, black, and white. And Lime green and Black, They all come with matching spike belts."

"Is that all her got her" I question him.

"He also got her a charm bracelet"

"Awww, what are the charms" I yawned

"He wouldn't tell me" he said Standing up. "Fine but we are spending time together Monday night...Well Miss beautiful, I will let you sleep" He walked over to me a peck on the lips then on the cheek and turned off the nightstand.

"Goodnight" I said tiredly

"Goodnight beautiful" and with that he open the bedroom door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I grabbed my phone to check the time again; 11:45. I am going to sleep, but before I could do that. I realize Aj, isn't in the room yet. She must be still talking with the others or something. So decided to go ahead and go to sleep.

Damn, I couldn't go to sleep. Guilt hit me. I kissed my boyfriend father. Whoa. _It was nothing it was just a kiss, not affection, doesn't mean anything eve, Just go to sleep. _I repeated to myself over and over till I drifted to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY; MORNING (I dnt know why, but I figured I should put morning cause that's where it's starting off; in the morning, Eh whatever)**

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up to the sound of my phone alarm. I don't remember setting an alarm. I pushed the button to stop it and got out of bed. I grabbed my bedroom slippers and put them on and begin to make my bed. When I finished I went to then bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. 3 minutes later I walked out and put on my robe and walked out the bathroom into the kitchen. I thought everybody was sleep since everything was so quiet, but my I was wrong cause punk was sitting down on the stool beside the counter, eating what look like a breakfast burrito.

I walked over to the cabinets that was placed on the top right of the wall and took out a glass. While I did that I see punk smirking, I decided to ignore it. I then went to the fridge and pulled out a some strawberry's, a banana, and some blueberry's and put the on a plate separately.

"So what are you doing up this early" he spoke, wiping his with a paper towel.

"I could ask you the same thing" I countered, cutting up the strawberry's, and half of a banana, then tossing them inside the blinder along with the blueberry's and pushed the button to make it start mixing.

Punk let out a little laugh "Somebody's not happy, I thought that you would after last night" he smiled wickedly.

"Excuse me" I gave him a look, stopping the blinder.

"Don't play dumb...Randy told me what happen last night" he said shaking his slowly,

"Look, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything, I just kissed him to make him shut up. He was going on about how much he liked me and I was way tooo tired to hear all that"

"Well..." Punk wondered off

"So what are you and randy getting Aj for her birthday" I said changing the subject

"For Aj's birthday, we are going sky diving and indoor wall climbing, then to Ryan's, you know the restaurant" Punk replied

"Oh My Gosh. We are going to have so much fun, anything else"

"This is a surprise for Aj, but not for you, you and Aj's mom are flying in from Connecticut to stay here for a whole week, they will be here on Monday. But to make it a surprise they are going to stay at a motel that Monday and come here to the hotel Tuesday right before we leave to go skydiving and all that"

"You guys are awesome, you know how excited Aj's going to be she haven't seen her mom since the last 5 week of school, she went on a business trip." I said excitedly, I ran over to punk and hugged him, then pulled away. And took a sip of my Milkshake.

"It's 9:04, isn't to early to be drinking a milkshake" Punk made a look.

"This is a healthy one, it's okay to drink a healthy milkshake in the morning" I tossed back, I grabbed my milkshake and turned around, and walked down the hall and into the room, closing the door behind me.

When I entered the room, I saw Aj sitting down on the bed, crisscrossed applesauce. She had on her glasses and was on her laptop. That's when I notice she had a birthday girl pin thingy attached to her robe.

"Happy birthday week sexy" I said and she smiled at me. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out my pocketbook, then took my Vivienne LV long wallet and took out a 20 dollar bill and a five dollar bill. I walked over to her and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said sweetly giving me a kiss on the cheek. I looked a little closer at her birthday pin attached to her rode. She had more bills attached.

"Who else gave you money" I asked

"Logan and Donavon gave me 20 each, punk and randy gave me 35 each also"

"Getting all that money" I giggled. Then there was a know on the door.

"Come in" Aj yelled, at that , whoever was knocking on the door came in. Donavon and Logan

Logan looked at Aj before speaking "You ready babe"

"Yes" Aj grabbed her laptop and her phone.

"Bye babe" Donavon said kissing me on the cheek, then leaving with Aj and Donavon. Once they were gone. I sighed. I looked down at my phone to see what time it was; 10:15. Well let me get ready.

I let my hair down, then I throw it back up into a bun. I grabbed a towel and a wash cloth and went inside the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and went into the shower. After 10 minutes went by I emerged from the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and began applying my make up. When I got done with that, I walked and sat my bed. And began applying lotion on my legs. After I got done with applying my lotion, I found a outfit; Black hi low solid cross tank top, with some white legging that went to the begging of your ankle, then I put on a pair if 7 inch black pumps.

Then I began doing my hair. First I curled it, the I put my hair to the side. On my right shoulder. So glad this hairstyle was simple and my hair was down. I sprayed some perfume on my then I grabbed my pocketbook and left the room. Once I got down the hall, I could randy and punk playing pool. So I walked a little closer and punk seen me, randy had he's back to me, and punk look over his shoulder at me, Smirking.

"Where you going sexy" Punk asked, I walked over and sat on the couch and crossed my leg.

"Birthday shopping" I said, taking out my phone and getting on vine

"Hey eve" randy said, I was busy on my phone to actually respond

"So your going to ignore me"

I tapped the button on my for the screen turn black and turned my attention to randy "Oh sorry, Hi" I smiled

"So how was the kiss" punk said

"It was amaz-" randy started to say until I interrupted him.

"I don't feel so comfortable talking about this, so I going now" I began standing up.

"Wait what are you getting Aj for her birthday" Punk asked

"Well-you know what, you'll have for Tuesday. But she is going to love it" I grinned, then around and walked out of the suit.

**Aj's Pov**

Once we reached the Jacuzzi room, I Immediately notice that there was a nothing but boys there. There was about 10 people there including me, Logan, and Donavon. About 3 of them was in the Jacuzzi and the rest was sitting down talking or on their phone. I walked over to the Jacuzzi and took my robe of to reveal a black Chain Back Bikini. Then I was to aware that everyone eyes were on me. I slid into the Jacuzzi slowly, before relaxing. Soon after I got in, Donavon and Logan got in.

"Where are the girls at" Logan asked

"I-" Donavon didn't get to finish his sentence, because I interrupted him.

"Excuse me" I examined

"Babe you know your the hottest girl that will ever walk foot into this building" Logan responded

Donavon gave him a look when he finished "Now why you telling that lie"

"Hey!" I said getting offended

"We were joking Aj" Logan said between laughs

Donavon smirked before speaking "Well I wasn't" before stepping out the Jacuzzi "I be back, I'm about to get me a smoothie from the beverage room-whatever you call and sit down and drink. I will come back when I get done drinking it" and he was off.

"He better be joking" Me and Logan turned around to see a tall muscular guy looking down at me.

"Hello" I said

"Hey beautiful" I was beginning to get out, but he took my hand and helped me out. "Thank you" I added

He looked me down and up and up and down. I gave him a weird look. Then Logan approached.

"whoa, Whoa, and whoa. Her eyes are up on her face, not down there"

"And are you" He asked

"Logan, her boyfriend and who are you" Logan replied

"Jordan, her future boyfriend"

"The devil is lie" Logan said

"I could even kiss her, and she wouldn't resist"

Logan smirked "Really"

"Yes, really. She may me small, but I bet she's a big time slut"

"You little Bitch" they were now face-to-face. I got between them.

"Guys stop" I put my left hand on Logan's chest and put my right hand on Jordan's chest, and pressed my hands, separating them.

"Hey now, just because I'm a little short, doesn't mean I'm small. Trust me" He said. I scrunched my nose, cause I know what he was referring to. That's when I out of know where Jordan shoves Logan. I turned to Logan and grabbed his arms and held him back and told him to leave it alone. Just as I did that, Logan got stuck in the face. I screamed in horror. He got on top of Logan and began punching him in the face. Once he was finish, he got up and walked over to me. Angry. He continue walking over near me until we were shoulder-to-shoulder. I didn't even bother looking at him. He smirked and started walking away before he smacked my butt.

I ran over to Logan to go check on him and to ask him if he was alright. But he was out cold.

* * *

**Eve's Pov**

As I entered the suit, I look around and I know I didn't see anybody. I don't know I was way to sleepy. I walked over to the sofa and flopped down, I then put my legs up on the couch and laydown. That's when I felt something under my head and my legs, and It didn't feel like a sofa. I left my head up and my face was right in front of a pants covered penis. I screamed and stood up and saw randy and punk sitting on the couch. I could have sworn that nobody was in here.

"What the hell guys" I yelled

"What hell eve, you put your head on my lap" punk said

"I'm just like really tired, I barely notice you guys were sitting down" I replied

"I don't see how you were out like 11:00 last night and did you find anything for Aj" Randy asked

I shook my head no "I had to got meet my mom and Aj's to get the money. That's what I'm sleepy about"

"How did that make you sleepy" this time punk asking

"I had to take 2 hour drive to get there then a 3 hour to get back here because of the traffic" I said getting up then walking over to the pantry and taking out a chocolate flavored granola bar. I took off the wrapper and threw it away and walked back over to the boys and sat down on the recliner, and began eating the granola bar.

"Aren't you going to ruin your perfect body by eating that" punk said

"Stop worrying about my body" I muttered "I'm going to go take a nap" I got up and stretched and tossed the granola bar to punk, who shrugged and began eating it. I shook my head and started walking to my room.

As soon as I lied down I hear the room door open again. I looked up

As I lied down, I heard somebody open the door.

"Leave me Alone" I groaned, I didn't even know who it was that came in. I sat up in my bed to see randy come in. Great.

"Hey eve" He said siting down on the bed beside me.

"Bye randy" I replied. I looked at him bored. He leaned in and I backed up.

"What are you doing" I pushed his head away, and lied down and turned my back to him. As soon as I did that I felt his rubbing my thigh and going up.

"Randy stop!" I yelled as I pushed his hand away. But he put it right back. I got up out of and walked over to the door. Before I could even touch the knob, randy grabbed my elbow and pulled me back to him. we were touching.

"Move" I said trying to wiggle out of his grip. After I said that he smashed his lips against mine. I pushed at his chest be he didn't budge.

"Randy stop" I said again and as soon as I said he tongue went inside, and that's when I had enough. One of my hand finally got out of his grip and slapped him. That stopped him. He turned his to the side and held his cheek. He than grabbed me by my elbows and pushed me onto bed. I looked at him in shock and horror. He stalked over towards me. He got on top of me and that's when I started yelling for help.

"Punk, Punk, Punk" I yelled, but I didn't get no response.

"He's not going to help" Randy hissed and stared to unbutton my jeans. I tried to stop hi but he slapped my hands away. I then heard the suit door open and Aj's and Logan's voice, but not Donavon's. Randy stop what he was doing and looked at me, then door, and back at me. He got off of me. I started to get up and run to the but Randy stepped right in front of me.

"Fuck you" I yelled, next thing I know I felt his hand going hard across my face. He slapped, and I instantly fell to the ground. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the door knob, then he looked back at me.

" say a word to anybody and you're dead" he then left the room. I got up and got into the bed and sobbed till I fell asleep.

* * *

**Logan's Pov**

I was to Angry to go get Donavon, so after me and Aj gathered our stuff we left. I didn't talk her on the way to the suit, because I was angry with her. I t was her fault I had had a black eye and a busted lip. As I sat down at on the sofa, I saw punk getting a bottle of water, Aj getting ice packs, and randy coming down the hall. Randy kept walking until he got his he walked in and slammed the door. Punk and Aj walked over to living room punk sat down in the recliner and Aj sat beside me and put an ice pack on my eye and one my lip.

"Who fucked you up" Punk asked, taking a sip of water.

"Ask Aj" I snapped.

"Shut up" she said calmly.

"No, because your the reason I'm fucking like this"

"What happen" punk smirked.

"Aj wanted me to get beat up" I said

"No I did not, I was trying to make you be the better person, by leaving" she said with still a calm voice.

"Yeah right, you held me back to so he could hit me. You know what Aj stay the fuck away from me and go fuck yourself" I said getting up and throwing ice packs down on the floor. I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not, and why is he that mad " she yelled back

"Your not what, going to fuck yourself or your not going to stay away from him" Punk asked seriously.

"UGH" Aj groaned getting a pillow and throwing at punk

"Okay I take that as I no for both" Punk said. I looked at them one more time before storming me and Donavon's room.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 7, and I know I made you guys wait to long, but I went on Another vacation, and school for me starts back August 26. I probably wont be updating a lot because I have to start getting ready for school and if get good grades I will be getting a 2012 black Cadillac at the end of my first semester this will be last year in high school. IM a SENIOR !. But anyway I wont be updating like I do because school, boyfriend birthday coming up, I have clothes shopping im super excited to go shopping, I have to go school shopping. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**And could you guys answer these question 4 me below.**

**Who is your favorite character so far ?**

**what is your favorite scene ?**

**What was your favorite line ?**

**But remember Keep calm and Turn your music Up =) 3 3 3**


End file.
